In the development area of software, system/software design is executed by using a figure on a computer according to various methods. In this case, when the user finishes designing the system/software, he checks the content of the description result. Alternatively, the user selects "check item" and the computer automatically checks the description result according to a predetermined rule. However, if an error part is found in the description, it often happens that the influence of the error is extended not only to the error part but also to other part of the description. Therefore, much of the user's time is spent making corrections. In short, while operating the computer, there is no function for checking the user's description.
Recently, in the GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment, in order to print a file, a first icon representing the file is moved to a second icon representing the printer on the display by using a mouse. However, if a plurality of printers is connected to the computer, the user needs to know the most suitable printer in terms of paper size, color characteristics (color/monochrome), etc. In this case, he must previously examine the attribute of each printer and his work load greatly increases. In short, when selecting a printer, there is no function for presenting support information to the user.
As mentioned-above, in the computer system of the prior art, there is no function to support the user's operation during operation of the computer. Therefore, it often happens that the user cannot smoothly operate the computer to design a plan, write a description, or select, the most suitable icon (equipment) through the display.